The Known Future
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Sakura has started a new life ever since Syaoran died. She is now remarried and has three children. Now one of her children must fulfill an ancient prophecy. Will they succeed in defeating this new evil?*DISCONTINUED*
1. Unforgettable memories

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is a story that is kind of a continuation for my other story called Sakura's changed. Here talks about what had happened to Sakura and Syaoran in the future. Even the future took an unnecessary change in it. I'm sorry if there is any misspelled words or grammar errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
-This happens 14 years after what happened in Sakura's changed. Sakura and Syaoran had 2 children, a boy and a girl. The girl was named Li Nadeshiko (She was named after her grandmother. She has amber eyes like her father and short auburn hair like her mother) and is 13 years old. The boy was named Li Takeru (he has chestnut brown hair like his father and emerald green eyes like his mother) and he is 10 years old. Since Syaoran was Chinese, they had his last name and since Sakura was Japanese, they chose a Japanese name for them. Later, Sakura had a girl. The little girl was named Hiiragizawa Kushinata (They call her Kushi for short. She has shoulder length navy blue hair like her father and emerald green eyes like her mother) and is 4 years old.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Unforgettable Memories  
  
-Home  
  
Sakura just entered the door to her house after she was off from work and after she picked up Kushi from the daycare center. "We're home!" called Sakura. "Oh, your home, dear. How was work?" asked Eriol from the kitchen. (Since Sakura goes to work later than Eriol, he cooks dinner cause he comes home earlier.) "Just as any other day," answered Sakura. "I'm glad," said Eriol. Kushi then went up to wash up and change for dinner. "Eriol, honey, where's Nadeshiko?" asked Sakura. "She said that she over at a friends house to eat dinner and spend the night since it's Friday," answered Eriol. "Again, nothing really new. I might as well not ask anymore," said Sakura. "What did you say, sweetie?" asked Eriol. "Oh, nothing," replied Sakura. Sakura then sat down on the couch. 'Oh, Nadeshiko, I know you love your dad very much. All you have to do is to talk to me about it. Syaoran, if only you were here, you would see how our daughter has changed so much since you left us. How she's changed into a girl form of Li Syaoran,' thought Sakura.  
  
Eriol then sat beside Sakura and she didn't even notice. 'Oh, Sakura, not this again. When you don't even notice that I'm here then there's only one thing that you could be thinking right now… Syaoran. If only you and Nadeshiko stop this, what done is done, you can't mourn over it forever,' thought Eriol. "Sweetie, dinner is ready," said Eriol. "Huh, oh, how long were you sitting besides me?" asked Sakura. "Long enough to know what you're thinking about," said Eriol. "Sorry, I know that I should be faithful to our commitment but-," said Sakura. "But you just can't help it and that you miss him very much just like Nadeshiko," finished Eriol. "Eriol, I keep having flashbacks and dreams of what had happened. If he wasn't there then he wouldn't have…" said Sakura but couldn't finish. "Oh, Sakura, it wasn't your fault. It was and accident, he did to protect you. If he wasn't there, you wouldn't been the one laying in a coffin right now. You think it would be easy for him to see you die," said Eriol. "But still it was my fault that he got hit," said Sakura. "Sakura, you have to understand that he did it to save your future. You also know that I promised to Syaoran that I'd protect you and I would the same," said Eriol. "If you'd do the same, then it will only make me more depressed. If he dies, you think that I will have a future!" said Sakura. "You do have a future, with them, your children," said Eriol.  
  
"You're right, I'm just tired and sad, and I've lost too many people. First, my mother then my father and couple years ago, Syaoran," said Sakura. "Okay, don't think too much, it's time for dinner. Maybe later you should write it all down in your journal so it will make you feel better," suggested Eriol. "I love you Eriol, you always know ways to make me feel at ease," said Sakura. "Well, maybe that's why we got married," said Eriol. "Oh, you should go get the kid for dinner, I'll go wash up," said Sakura. "Okay," said Eriol. With that Sakura headed upstairs for her room and Eriol went upstairs to get the kids.  
  
"Takeru, it's dinner time," called Eriol after knocking on the door. "Alright uncle Eriol. I'll be down there in a minute," answered Takeru. "Alright," said Eriol, then he went to Kushi's room and said, "Kushi, it's time for dinner." Kushi then ran to Eriol and Eriol picked her up. "Okay, daddy I'm all ready for dinner," said Kushi. "Good, now we can go downstairs," said Eriol. Then Eriol carried her down stairs and got her ready.  
  
Okay, how's the first chapter. I know, I know, what happen to Syaoran? Why is Sakura married to Eriol? Why do they have a daughter together? Okay, the answers are in the next chapter so you'll have to wait.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	2. The Diary Entry

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is where all the questions are answered. Here's chapter 2 of the Known Future.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Diary Entry  
  
After dinner they all were watching a movie together like a family and then they all played a family game. At 9:00, the kids were to go to bed. Takeru went to his room to play video games cause he goes to bed at 10:00. Sakura and Eriol went to their own room to rest. "Sakura, I'm gonna take a shower, okay," said Eriol. "Sure, and I'll be here writing," said Sakura. "Good, don't make me worry about you, okay," said Eriol. "I won't, now go before it gets too late," said Sakura. Then Eriol went in the bathroom and started to shower. Meanwhile Sakura was writing in her diary for today:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe that it's been 6 years that Syaoran has left us. I keep having dreams of the last I saw of him. Nadeshiko has been sad as well, we all are, and I can still remember what had happen like it was yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
It had been 8 years ever since Syaoran and I got married, we have 2 wonderful children together. Tomoyo married Yashima and Yasu, of course, married Karasuko. We were leading a normal life till…  
  
"Toya, can you take care of Nadeshiko and Takeru for us while we go visit father and mother's graves?" asked Sakura. "Sure Sakura, I mean I just went so now it's your turn," said Toya. "Thanks Toya, we're gonna go now. Bye. Now, Nadeshiko, Takeru, you listen to your uncle okay?" said Sakura. "Okay," Nadeshiko and Takeru said in unison. Then Sakura and Li went off walking. When they were half there, they bumped into Eriol, Syaoran's best friend. "Hey Sakura, Syaoran. Where are you headed?" asked Eriol. "Oh, nowhere, just the cemetery," answered Syaoran. "To visit your mother and father again, isn't it Sakura," said Eriol. "Yes, it's their anniversary so we want to visit them and give them something," answered Sakura. "That's nice, mind if I come along," asked Eriol. "Not at all," said Syaoran. They were at the cemetery gates now and someone was watching them. "Do you guys sense that?" said Sakura. "Yes," the boys said in unison. All of a sudden, the figure attacked them. "Who are you?" shouted Syaoran. "Well, I'm only here for the card mistress, I have no business with you," said the figure. Then he sent a black energy ball powerful enough to destroy anyone toward Sakura. "SAKURA!!! WATCH OUT!!!!" yelled Syaoran. "AHH!! SYAORAN, I CAN'T MOVE!!" yelled Sakura. The figure laughed evilly and said, "Of course you can't. No one can resist my unmovable spell." Syaoran then ran to Sakura and the ball of energy hit him instead. "NOOOO!!!! SYAORAN!!!" yelled Sakura bursting with tears. Then the figure quickly left and said, "Card mistress, I will get you and that time, no one be protecting you." "Syaoran, why did you do it?" asked Sakura crying. Eriol then went to hold Syaoran up. "Sakura, I had to protect you, I just had to-," said Syaoran before running out of breath. Now he laid in Eriol and Sakura's arms lifeless.  
  
End of flashback  
  
That was how it was Diary. I could remember that Nadeshiko and Takeru didn't take it so well. But before Syaoran died, he told Eriol to take care of me, and Eriol, being a best friend, agreed. Eriol and I decided to move because there were too many harmful memories here in Japan. Even if Toya didn't want me to move, he knew that it was for the best. We then all moved to America, and here we are, in America. It's amazing, after about a year, Eriol and I fell in love and we got married and we have a beautiful daughter together named Kushinata. Now I am Hiiragizawa Sakura Kinomoto, I decided to use his name. We both know that later on that we must train the children to use magic and martial arts to protect themselves. I will pass on Syaoran's sword to Takeru like he wishes and I will pass on the Star key and the Sakura cards to Nadeshiko but it will only depend on the future timing. We will see later in the future whether Nadeshiko or Kushinata will be the right one to possess the key and the cards.  
  
But Eriol can see the future but he refuses to tell me anything and said that we must find out the future for ourselves. Oh well, he is right, I will find out for my self soon enough.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sakura-chan  
  
With that she went to bed. 'Sakura-chan, how can I let you know the future if the future is not as happy as we thought it would be,' thought Eriol. He soon went to bed as well.  
  
Okay, how was the second chapter. The third chapter will tell of them going to visit someone they haven't seen for a long time. You'll have to wait.  
  
Gotta go!!! Ja!!! 


	3. The Trip to a place full of memories

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is chapter 3 of my fanfic, hope you like it whoever is reading this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Trip to a Place full of Memories  
  
-Saturday morning at the Hiiragizawa/Li residence  
  
Nadeshiko returned early that morning at 6:00. She then got ready for breakfast. "Nadeshiko, Takeru, Kushi, come down. Breakfast is ready," called Sakura. (Since Sakura and Eriol don't have to work on the weekends, Sakura does all the cooking on the weekends.) "Coming!" all of them called in unison. When all of them came down, they find their mother and father sitting there looking at them. At that time Nadeshiko and Takeru knew that there was something that they want to tell them, something important. Yet, Kushi doesn't know what the situation is since she is too young. "Children, your father and I have something very important to say," said Sakura. 'I knew this was coming,' thought both Nadeshiko and Takeru. They sat in their seats and started to listen. "As you all know that you already started your summer vacations," said Eriol. They all nodded in responds. "Your mother and I think that it is time for all of us to go back to Japan and pay a visit to your uncle as well as old friends," said Eriol. "Really!" they all said in unison. "Oh, yay, I've never been to Japan before and now I get to see uncle Toya for the first time!!" said Kushi happily.  
  
"Doesn't that also mean that we have to see grandpa, grandma, and our father?" asked Nadeshiko turning sad. Sakura also turned sad and said, "Nadeshiko, dear, you must understand that we must pay a visit as for respect. I know how much you want to forget but it will make your father happy to pay him a visit in 6 years," explained Sakura. "Alright mother," replied Nadeshiko. "Then that also means that we get to see auntie Tomoyo again! Alright!" shouted Takeru. Sakura and Eriol just can't help but smile at the children seeing them so happy. But underneath that smile, Sakura has definite sadness and Eriol could see it but didn't want to say anything since they are all happy with the children for once.  
  
'Oh, Syaoran, we're finally visiting you for once and I hope you don't mind me marrying Eriol. He took care of me very well. I hope that you like our daughter as well, her name: Kushinata,' thought Sakura. 'Oh, Sakura, don't make me worry about you on the trip as well. Sakura, stop being so sad. What's happen already happened, you know better that you can't change the past,' thought Eriol.  
  
-The next day  
  
They all have arrived at the airport at 5:00 am to take the plane to Japan. They already told Tomoyo that they were gonna come so she's going to pick them up. The trip was 12 hours longs so by the time they got there, it was already nightfall. "SAKURA!!!!" called Tomoyo happily. "OMG!! It's been a long time, hasn't it Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura. Then they hugged each other because they haven't seen each other in such a long time. "Auntie Tomoyo!" called both Nadeshiko and Takeru. "Oh my, you all have gowned," said Tomoyo while hugging them both. Then Eriol came with the all the luggage and said, "It's been a while, Tomoyo, hasn't it." "Wow, Eriol, what are you doing here?" asked Tomoyo who was surprised to see Eriol. (Tomoyo doesn't know that Eriol and Sakura got married and had a child together.) "Oh, Sakura, you didn't tell her at all about you know what," said Eriol. "I didn't sorry but I never really had enough time to start a good conversation with Tomoyo since we both had to work," explained Sakura. "Tell me what?" asked Tomoyo. "We'll tell you later Tomoyo," said Eriol. "And who might this be?" asked Tomoyo picking up Kushi. "Oh, Tomoyo, she's our daughter and she's 4 years old," said Sakura. "But how? When Syaoran left, you weren't pregnant and plus you couldn't have," said Tomoyo. "We'll explain everything later, now we're tired, and we were wondering if we can stay at your house while we are here," said Sakura. "Sure, no problem," answered Tomoyo. Then they all left for Tomoyo's place.  
  
-At Tomoyo's house  
  
Tomoyo was about to use her house key to open the door but then someone opened the door for them. A man appeared, he apparently was looking down at the child in his arms so he didn't notice the people and said, "Oh, Tomoyo, dear you're back. Look I don't know why is Usagi crying…." His words faded away as he looked up finding a lot of people that he doesn't know looking at him. When his sound faded away and they could all see his face, Sakura recognized who it was. She gasped and said, "Yashima…" "Mistress!" Yashi said in surprise.  
  
Okay, you could all guess what happens next now. No time.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	4. The Explanations

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is chapter 4 of my fanfic, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Explanations  
  
-Tomoyo's house  
  
"What is Yashi doing your house, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura with a mischievous grin. "Uh…uh," said Tomoyo who couldn't answer. "And Yashi, why are holding a baby. A baby that is named Usagi, which is the name of the baby Tomoyo had last year," said Sakura. "Um…uh," said Yashi who couldn't answer as well. "Okay Sakura, stop making them feel nervous. Let's go inside and have some explanations from all of us, okay?" asked Eriol. "I guess your right but it feels good to do that again," said Sakura. Then they all went inside. Yashi handed Usagi to Tomoyo and helped Eriol with the luggages. They were showed where theirs rooms are and Sakura suggested that she and Eriol stayed in the same room. She saw Tomoyo and Yashi's expression and said she was going to explain.  
  
-In the family room  
  
Meanwhile they all talked, the children were playing with each other. In front of all of them were tea poured for them. "Okay, Sakura, you and Eriol will have to explain first cause it's more important, especially when you're wearing a wedding ring and you're sharing a room with Eriol," said Tomoyo. "Fine, we will tell our story first then you and Yashi will have to tell yours," said Sakura. "First, before Syaoran died, I promised him that I would be taking care of Sakura and protect her of any harm. Then I realized that Sakura was too sad in Japan since all of her memories of Syaoran were in this place. I suggested that we move and both Sakura and Toya agreed that it was for that best. We then decided to move to America and that was where we where for the last 6 years," said Eriol.  
  
"Okay, after we moved there for about a year, Eriol and I started to fall in love, so we decided to get married. After we were wed, a few months later I got pregnant. So Tomoyo, you see, that young little girl you picked up a while ago is Eriol and my daughter. Her name is Hiiragizawa Kushinata. And since all of her life, she has not seen anyone of our family. That is why we decided to come here for her to visit everyone and Nadeshiko and Takeru would love to visit everybody again," said Sakura. "Oh, so that's why you and Eriol are so close now," said Tomoyo. Yashi still stayed quiet. "So Tomoyo, what is your story behind all of this?" asked Sakura. "Well, um… you see after you left, I pursued on with my life. When I was shopping one day, I bumped into Yashi and we started to get introduced. Over the years we fell in love and we got married," explained Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, and where might the daughter come from and this time I want Yashi to answer me," said Sakura. "Yes mistress," said Yashi. "Just call me Sakura," said Sakura. "But you are the Mistress forever remembered, I couldn't be that impolite," said Yashi. "Yashi, I was a mistress but you are now the leader of the gang, you no longer have to call me that anymore," said Sakura. "But you are one of the greatest fighters and trainers in the gang. You are great with every kind of martial arts, everyone looked up to you to train them. They fell honored when they do," said Yashi.  
  
"They do?" said Eriol with a grin. "Stop it, Eriol. Yashi, if I am still a Mistress in your eyes then I say to call me Sakura, will you obey," said Sakura. "But- Yes Miss- I mean Sakura," said Yashi. "Good, now tell me about the baby," said Sakura. "Okay, we did get married and I got her pregnant and just last year, Usagi was born. We wanted to name her Sakura, after you but we decided not to because if you were to move back here then there would be mistakes everywhere," said Yashi. "Oh, okay. Anyways Yashi, how's the gang coming along?" asked Sakura. "Um…after you and the Boss left, we decided to do helpful deeds but we still dress like we do. We also still train cause it is part of self-defense. I designated two people that I trust most in charge of the gang to train for a week. I do that because if I were to quit the gang and continue a peaceful life with my family, I will pass it down to the most successful one," said Yashi. "That's a great idea and a great job you've done but do the gang still bare the name 'Hell's angels'?" asked Sakura. "Oh, no, of course not. We changed it to White Angels," said Yashi. "Okay, well that's much better," said Sakura. "Hey, Eriol, did you know what happened while you went back to England and do you know what had happened to Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "Of course, Syaoran told me most of it and Sakura told me the ones he wasn't willing to tell, the embarrassing parts none the less," said Eriol. Then they all had a great dinner, watched some movies, and went to bed.  
  
Okay, how was the fourth chapter, did you like it? Okay the next chapter will come up next with some action, I think.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	5. New Evil Rises

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 5 of my fanfic, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Carcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
New Evil Rises  
  
-Morning at 5:00  
  
Sakura woke up already and was doing some work for the company that she works in. 'Maybe I should call Toya now and tell him that I have arrived. We could all meet as a family,' thought Sakura. Then Sakura went down stairs and made the call. RING RING RING. "H-hello? Kinomoto residence, how may I help you?" said Yukito. Sakura recognized that it was Yuki who was speaking. She then said, "Hello Yuki, it's been a while hasn't it. Let me speak with Toya please." "Sakura? Wow, it has been a while, your voice changed over the years. Alright, I'll let Toya speak now," said Yuki then giving the phone to Toya.  
  
"Sakura, you're here. Don't worry I know, Yuki and I will meet you guys over at that place, okay," said Toya. "You got it, and I didn't tell you much about the years that went by but I'll tell you that I have 2 more people in the family. And you will soon meet them. How does 12 noon sound," said Sakura. "Noon sounds great. We'll meet you there. Bye Sakura-chan," said Toya. "By Toya-onii-chan," said Sakura. And with that they both hung up, just then Eriol came downstairs. "You made the call didn't you?" asked Eriol. "Yes," said Sakura. "And they agreed to come didn't they?" asked Eriol. "Of course," said Sakura. "Did you tell them of the two new members of your family?" asked Eriol. "No, I'll tell them later," said Sakura.  
  
Then she kissed Eriol on the cheeks. "What! The cheeks only! How about a little more down and then more to the side?" said Eriol "Okay, later. You should get more sleep," said Sakura. "What about you, why don't you go get some more sleep?" said Eriol. "I'm not tired," said Sakura. "Well, I'm not either," said Eriol. "Fine, have it your way," said Sakura. When they went back in their room, Sakura started to work again and Eriol just stayed in bed and slowly fell asleep. "I told you that you were tired," said Sakura while pulling the covers to cover Eriol.  
  
-Noon  
  
They all met in the cemetery at the graves of their beloved. (Except Tomoyo and Yashi of course since they're not in the family.) "Toya, Yuki, meet my husband, Eriol and our little 4 year old girl, Kushinata. But we all call her Kushi for short," said Sakura. "Sakura! I can't believe what I'm hearing. You married another and have a child with this man. You actually do that to Syaoran," said Toya surprisingly. "Yes, I knew that Syaoran would have a heartache if I'm gonna be sad all my life and that he would want me to move on," said Sakura. "You have made a good choice," said Toya. "Thank you," said Sakura. 'You may have made a correct choice to move on but in your heart, you love Syaoran very much,' thought Toya. "Uncle Toya, I'm glad I finally get to meet you, I've heard many stories," said Kushi. Toya then picked her up and said, "Yes I'm glad too. But first we must go see your uncle Syaoran, grandpa, and grandma. While they all went and pay their respects, they do not realize that they are being watched elsewhere…  
  
-In a dark and creepy cave  
  
"Excellent, she has returned finally to her homeland. I knew she would, she can't keep away from this land. I would have her at last! Card Mistress, you will become my queen and return with me to my world," said Yamato (he had silver hair, cold, lifeless blue eyes, he wears a black robe, and he has a wand in his hands) to himself while looking at a magic mirror that shows what the person desires and now it is showing of Sakura's movements. "Shujin (master, I think), everything is ready. Our plane will work," said Minako (a young girl about 18, she has long white hair, ocean blue eyes, she's wearing a white dress, and she's holding a crystal sword.) "It had better work, she finally returned here, and I have finally found her at last so the plan better not fail," said Yamato. "Yes, shujin," said Minako. Then she disappeared into the darkness. "Yes, Sakura, my dearest, you will regain memory of your past life and be my wife once again. Muhahahahahah!!" said Yamato.  
  
Okay, that was chapter 5. I know, kinda confusing where this new guy shows up but you will know later on. Wait till next time.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	6. Evil Attacks

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is chapter 6 of my fanfic, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Evil Attacks  
  
-The Dark Cave  
  
"Is the plan ready to be released?" asked Yamato. "Yes shujin, it is ready to go as we had planned," replied Minako. "Good, now let's pay a visit to your queen," said Yamato. "Yes," said Minako. Then they both disappeared into the darkness.  
  
-The Cemetery  
  
They all leaving…until suddenly there was a crash. "What was that!" asked Toya. "I don't know but I think we better go before we find out," said Eriol picking up Kushi to protect her. "Oh, I don't think you're gonna go anywhere without my shujin's approval," said Minako. "Oh, is that correct. Do you know who I am?" asked Sakura. "Yes, I know very well who you are," said Minako. "Then tell me who I am," said Sakura. "You are my queen and rule right beside your king, Yamato, my shujin," said Minako. "I'm afraid you got the wrong person, dear. I am Sakura, Mistress of the Sakura cards," said Sakura. "Uncle Eriol, what is mother talking about?" asked Nadeshiko and Takeru in unison. "Shh, we'll explain later. Right now I want you to take Kushi and go with your uncle Toya, okay," said Eriol. They all obeyed and left with Toya to a safe place.  
  
"Well, who are you, answer me," said Sakura. "My name is Minako and I'm here to get you back to our homelands, my queen," said Sakura. "If you want me to go with you then you gonna have to fight me," said Sakura. "Sakura, I'm here to protect you, we both will fight. I'm not going to lose you," said Eriol. Sakura smiled and Yue and Keroberos appeared also fighting along side with their master. "Fine, if this is the only way to get you back then so be it," said Minako while summoning her sword. "Oh key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, release," said Sakura. A staff appeared in her hands. (Through the years, while her magic has developed, her wand changed to a staff. It was pink, at the bottom, it has a star, at the top, and there was a 9-pointed star with wings on the side. A little lower, you can see a moon on one side and a sun on the other put not as big.) "Oh powers of the day and the night, sun and darkness unleash your might, release," said Eriol and his staff appeared in his hands.  
  
"So, the mighty Clow Reed is here as well, eh. I suppose you don't remember me," said a voice from somewhere. Eriol recognized this voice, he gasped, and said, "Yamato…" Yue and Keroberos recognized this as well, and they too were speechless. Then Yamato appeared out of the shadows and said, "I hadn't expect Clow Reed to be here, our plan has failed." "Who is that, Eriol?" asked Sakura. But Eriol was too surprised that he didn't even hear Sakura. "I'll tell you who he is. This is my shujin and your king, Yamato," said Minako. "Enough with the talk, let's battle," said Sakura. "Well you haven't changed much, you still like to get to the point. Alright then, Minako attack and kill them all," said Yamato. "But the queen," said Minako. "I will have a way, now attack," said Yamato. "Yes," said Minako.  
  
Then she rushed in to get a clear shot at Sakura, but Sakura put a shield around them all. Minako hit the shield and started to fly backwards. Sakura then summoned the sword and started to fight Minako with all her skills, they were matching each other's moves one by one. Eriol, Yue, and Keroberos seems to be in a trance. Until, Sakura lost balance and didn't dodge the last hit and she got cut on the arm, then she screamed. Eriol, Yue, Keroberos awoke from their trances and saw what was happening. Minako first hesitated but was about to kill Sakura (she fainted on the ground), and then Eriol came in and shielded them both. Eriol then used his power of teleportation to transport them all to Toya's house. Toya and the children were already there, awaiting their arrival. "What happened to Sakura!" yelled Toya. "She got cut on the arm, not that serious," said Eriol. Eriol then set Sakura down on the couch and started to heal her with his aura. The children were all watching this, and then Sakura woke up. "Mother, uncle Eriol, we're not little anymore, and we deserve to know what is going on," said Nadeshiko. 'I guess it is time that we told them all,' thought Sakura. "Alright, your mother and I will explain but you must stay calm," said Eriol. Then Toya got them all tea to drink, Yue was still there, and so was Keroberos in their true forms. Kushi seem to like Keroberos and thought that he was cute. Takeru thought that Yue looked really cool. Yet Nadeshiko was serious and wants to know exactly what had happen and what her parents are keeping from her. (Just like her dad, ne?)  
  
Okay, that was chapter 6, in the next chapter; everything will be explained including the person named Yamato and his 'world' and 'queen.'  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	7. Information on Everything

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is chapter 7 of my fanfic, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Information on Everything  
  
-Toya's House  
  
"Tell us what is going on," said Nadeshiko. The others were quiet because they were afraid that their parents might get mad if they asked too. "Nadeshiko, dear, we will explain as soon as you calm down," said Sakura. It worked Nadeshiko did calm down, then Sakura and Eriol started talking about the past on how magic came into their lives up to this point. "That is how it is. Takeru is destined to be like his father, and you and Kushi will know later who is destined to carry the star key and cards," said Eriol. "But, Nadeshiko is older than me, and doesn't that mean that she is the destined one," said Kushi. "Kushi does have a point, Sakura. I mean Nadeshiko is technically older," said Toya. "Toya, you don't understand. In the way of destiny, it doesn't matter who is older or younger, it's the one who was destined. Toya its destiny not logic, but fate. It's the way it's meant to happen," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, you know what we must do, now," said Eriol. "Yes. Toya, we have to go to Hong Kong now. We must retrieve Syaoran's sword to let Takeru use it-," said Sakura but was cut off by someone saying, "You need not give the sword to your son cause his father will come back." "Huh? Whose there?" asked Sakura. Then a women appeared, she wore a white silky robe, and she had wings. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and her hair had grown up to her waists. "My name is Kari, and I am here to help you, Card Mistress," said Kari. "Huh? What do you mean and how come I don't need to give my son the sword he was destined to carry?" asked Sakura. "Because Syaoran will be back here to help you with this new enemy. After we take care of some things up there, he would be as a human to help you once again. But when the tasks is over, he must return," explained Kari. "What do you mean that Syaoran is coming back, he's dead," said Eriol. "I am dead, but I came back to help you, this is an evil like no other," said someone. All of sudden Syaoran appeared, not dead, but alive. "SYAORAN!!" shouted Sakura and Eriol both shocked.  
  
"Yes, it is I. I'm sure you all know what I was talking about. Apparently you've met him already. Eriol, you knew him once before too. Tell us of him," said Syaoran. "Then I will leave. I wish you all good luck on this battle," said Kari. Then she disappeared. "Alright come on I'll tell you all, you to children, you're not going anywhere," said Eriol. "Wow, Nadeshiko, Takeru, you've grown so much to my expectations," said Syaoran. "This is not the time Syaoran, let's hear of Eriol's story," said Sakura. "Okay, a long time ago, I met Yamato. He came into our world with his 'queen.' He had came to visit, but the problem with his spell was that he can't go beyond Japan in this world cause his magic isn't that strong. For someone to cross worlds must be very strong. His queen later died and she said that she would be reborn again but when and where, nobody knows, until now. He solemnly claims that Sakura is his wife meaning that Sakura is his wife's incarnation. He might try to get Sakura to regain her memories of the past," said Eriol. "Oh, so that's why. But he could only track me when I'm in Japan right," said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, the only reason he couldn't sense you when you were young is because you were too young," said Eriol. "Good, then he can't track us when we go to Hong Kong," said Sakura. "Hong Kong? But why?" asked Syaoran. "Because after you died, I let your mother keep your sword and it is still there. Plus we must get a sword for Nadeshiko and Takeru to build up their magic. They show signs of it," said Sakura. "Alright," said Syaoran. "Eriol, can I talk to you alone?" asked Sakura. "Sure, anything dear," said Eriol. Then Syaoran kinda got a little jealous but he was trying to control it. Then Sakura and Eriol got into a quiet room where no one could hear them. "Eriol, I don't want to put Kushi in danger but she is the one destined to carry the star key and the Sakura cards. Our daughter is the chosen one to do all this. But she is too young you hear me," said Sakura.  
  
"But Sakura, you said it yourself, she is the destined one. We have no choice but to train them all in the fields of magic and martial arts," said Eriol. "But Eriol, I don't want any of them to get hurt," said Sakura. "Sakura, on all of your adventures did you once get hurt that you would die," said Eriol. "Of course not, I had all of my friends to help me," said Sakura. "Then that's what we're going to do, protect our little one," said Eriol. Then they pulled together for a passionate kiss.  
  
Okay, how was this chapter? In the next chapter, they all will start training, dead or not.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	8. The Training Shall Begin and Truth Revea...

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 8, hope you'll like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Training Shall Begin and Truth Revealed  
  
-In Hong Kong  
  
"Meiling, when is the plane where Sakura and rest are arriving," said Li Yelan. (She is Syaoran's mother. She too hasn't seen Nadeshiko and Takeru in 6 years but she knew that Sakura has remarried and she has a child with him.) "They will be arriving in a half an hour," said Meiling. (She is Syaoran's cousin and before Syaoran went to Japan, she was his fiancée. She has married another, and has a 4-year-old child named Xiaoling.) "I just hope they get here soon, they told me everything about what had happened and I want to see Syaoran again," said Yelan. "Yes, so do I. Xiaoling, come here. In a half an hour, you will be able to see your uncle Syaoran, auntie Sakura, uncle Eriol, and your cousins," said Meiling. "Wow, I haven't seen them since last year and I haven't seen uncle Syaoran yet. I'm so excited. Mom, when will I get to learn martial arts?" said Xiaoling. "Soon, very soon. When you're ready," said Meiling. "Flight 117 has arrived, from Japan to here, Hong Kong. I repeat flight 117 has arrived, from Japan to here, Hong Kong," called the announcer. "Aunt Yelan, they have arrived several minutes early," said Meiling picking up Xiaoling. "Then let's go to gate 117," said Yelan. With that they both left to look for that gate.  
  
-Gate 117  
  
Sakura and the gang were walking out until they heard someone shouted, "SAKURA!!" It was Meiling and Yelan. Then when they saw it, Nadeshiko, Takeru, and Kushi ran over to hug their grandmother. (Oh, Sakura and her family did go and visit Yelan and Meiling at least once a year.) Everyone caught up eventually. "Hello Meiling, it's been awhile," said Sakura. "Yes, it has. And that man standing over there is my cousin I presume, Syaoran," said Meiling while pointed over at Syaoran. "Yes, it is. Why don't you go over and say hello," said Sakura. "Maybe later when we go and discuss the important stuff at home," said Meiling. "Yes, Meiling is right, Sakura. Let's go first," said Yelan. Then they all went back to the Li's household.  
  
-Li's Household  
  
"Wow mother, this place has changed over the years," said Syaoran. "Not now, son, we must discuss what we shall do now," said Yelan. "Alright," said Syaoran. 'Everybody changed so much over the course of the years. Even my precious cherry blossom changed so much. If only I didn't die, then I would still be by her side instead of ERIOL,' thought Syaoran. Everybody sat down on the couches on the living room. Wei then appeared and said, "Miss Li, should I began the training with the children?" "Yes you should. Nadeshiko, Takeru, Kushi, and Xiaoling, go and follow Wei and he shall train you in basic magical skills along with beginning martial arts," said Yelan. Then the children went with Wei and they started to train hard.  
  
"It has been a while, all of you. I am glad Syaoran came back for a while. Syaoran, you will need to train the children along with Sakura and Eriol," said Yelan. "Yelan, I'm afraid that we all will have to stay in Hong Kong for a while. For prophecies foretell this, it will not end that easily nor that fast," said Sakura. "But what did the prophecy say?" asked Yelan. "It said that  
  
'By the hands of fate-  
  
In the land of which a star magic has been created  
  
New evil will arise to take the cherry blossom from her home  
  
A new generation along with the original  
  
Only the destined one can save us all  
  
But time is indeed a necessary item  
  
The princess shall train until she has reached the age of ten  
  
Then they will all go back to their homelands  
  
And show the evil to his verge of defeat'," said Eriol. "But Kushi's named comes from a princess. Could it be that the prophecy is talking about her?" asked Meiling. "Yes, our little Kushi is the destined one to save us all. She is the only one that can with stand his power," said Eriol. "Is that true, Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "Yes, from the first moment Eriol and I held Kushi our arms, we knew she will be the one the carry on the star key and cards. We also knew that some day she will be the one to right all wrongs that will come by," said Sakura. "So what so we do now?" asked Meiling. "Sakura and the others will be living here till the day of the evil's defeat. Her mother and father shall train Kushi here, which means Sakura and Eriol will be here to help her. On the other hand, Syaoran will be training Nadeshiko and Takeru on their sword tactics. Sakura soon will create a practice wand for Kushi. Am I right?" said Yelan. "Most certainly," said Sakura and Eriol.  
  
Wow, what will happen during the training. Has Syaoran had enough? Well find out later.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	9. Training is Tough

The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon Okay, here is chapter 9 of my fanfic. I hope you all will enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 9 Training is Tough  
  
-In the Training Room Syaoran was training Nadeshiko and Takeru with their martial arts and sword movements, while Sakura and Eriol were teaching Kushi about magic. "Um, dad, where's Kushi? I thought that she was suppose to train with us also since Xiaoling is training with aunt Meiling," said Takeru. "Hello, Takeru, Kushi is way too young to be training," said Nadeshiko. "On the contrary, my daughter, she is outside in the garden with your mother and Eriol," said Syaoran. "Why are they out there?" asked Nadeshiko. "They are training her to use her magic," said Syaoran. "How come she gets special training?" said Takeru. Just then a voice said, "Because it is better if you all rotate and change subjects. It'll be easier to work with all of you personally." "Mother!" said Takeru and Nadeshiko in unison. "I thought that you were outside training with Kushi," said Syaoran. "Well, I had to come in to get some items, Syaoran," said Sakura. All of a sudden, Yukishito Tekaru entered the room. (He is Meiling's husband, and people call him Teka for short. He has black hair and eyes.) "Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where Meiling is," said Teka. "She is training with Xiaoling," said Sakura. "Already! Well, thank you Sakura," said Teka. "Your welcome," said Sakura. Then Teka left, Sakura got the necessary item, and then she left to go back to train Kushi.  
  
-In the Garden "Eriol, hun, I got the item you wanted," called Sakura running to them. (The Li family household has a very huge garden. It's full of peony flowers, cherry blossoms, roses, and many others.) "Oh, good. You got the wood which we both can use it to transform it into a wand using our powers," said Eriol. "Good," said Sakura. "Um, mommy, daddy, what are you gonna do," said Kushi. "It's okay, don't be afraid, just stay calm, sweetie," said Sakura. Kushi did obey but was still afraid of what her parents might do. Then Eriol and Sakura concentrated on their energy to be placed upon the wooden stick. Then they both said and incantation, "Oh, mighty powers of ours, we wish to create a wand for our daughter, you new mistress, her name is Kushinata. Release!" Then there was a bind of light. When the light faded away, where the wooden stick was at now stood floating, a blue wand. It was just like Sakura's when she first receive her wand except it was blue. "Now, Kushi, go and take the wand," said Eriol. Kushi hesitated at first but did as she was told to do. "Now what do I do, mommy and daddy?" asked Kushi. "Okay, let's see what you can do. Use the training Wei gave you yesterday and try to do it with the wand," said Eriol. Kushi then started to concentrate with all her might. With the wand and her powers a little higher, she was able to float a couple of centimeters off of the ground. But then she fell after a minute or two. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do it," said Kushi. "It's okay, sweetie. You just need practice. You must be very tired now, why don't you go take a rest," said Sakura. "Alright," said Kushi. She weakly got up and went to her room for a rest. "Her powers are growing by the minute," said Eriol. "Yes, and I am really proud of her despite her age," said Sakura. "Yes, I am proud as well. She will become a powerful sorceress," said Eriol. "Yes, she will be," said Sakura.  
  
-At the Dinner table "Sakura, where is little Kushi?" asked Yelan a little worried. "No need to be worried. She is just taking a rest," said Sakura. "But her training didn't last very long and she has rested for more than 4 hours," said Syaoran. "She definitely can't take the training, dad," said Takeru. "Takeru! Don't say that about you own sister," said Eriol. Takeru then quieted down. "She has lost a lot of energy at the attempt of floating and she did succeed but she needs a little more energy to stay up all the time," said Sakura. "Yes, I understand now. May, would you save some dishes for little Kushi so she can eat it when she wakes up," said Yelan. (If you don't know, May is one of the servants.) They all finished dinner, Kushi ate an hour later, and she was getting more powerful as she gained energy. Sakura and Eriol shared a room. (Of course, they are married after all. Sorry S+S romance fans, I think this way the story is a little more interesting.) Syaoran got a little jealous, after all he is Sakura's first husband, and he did want to spend more time with her. "Jealous, son," said Yelan. "No, of course not. I'm happy that Sakura's happy," responded Syaoran. "Don't hide it from yourself, it's not good for your very own heart," said Yelan. "Oyasumi nasai, mother," said Syaoran. "Goodnight to you too, son," said Yelan. Both of them returned to their owns rooms and had a peaceful night sleep.until someone makes their way into Sakura's dream and made it a nightmare.  
  
Okay, hope you like that. Find out next time to see what happens. Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	10. Dream turned into Nightmare

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is chapter 10 of my fanfic, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Dream turned to Nightmare  
  
-Sakura's dream  
  
"Wow, isn't this great, dear," said Sakura. "Yes, it is," said Eriol smiling. It was a bright and sunny day. They were flowers and plants. The family was in a meadow having a picnic. Just Sakura, Eriol, Nadeshiko, Takeru, and Kushi. The children were chasing each other and having a lot of fun. "It's so sunny here, if only Syaoran was still here with us then he would be happy too," said Sakura. "Yes, he would. I'm so happy just being with you," said Eriol. "Oh, you so sweet," said Sakura. Then they hugged each other. "Eriol, I'm so happy being with you. I just wished that we would be together forever. Just like this, always having picnics, and spending time with the children," said Sakura. "Yes, I would love this to last forever," said Eriol.  
  
All of a sudden dark clouds start to appear and thunder started to sound. Then Syaoran appeared on the scene. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura and Eriol in unison. Syaoran didn't seem normal, his eyes were so lifeless, and he had a sinister smile on. Syaoran started to run toward the children and Sakura, along with Eriol, knowing that he is dangerous, ran after him. But it was too late and Syaoran got his hands on Kushi. "NOOOO!" yelled Sakura. "Don't hurt her," said Nadeshiko along with Takeru. "Muhahahaha! I'm gonna destroy this wrenched child. For only my children will be the ones to carry on the magical bloodline of the Power of the Stars. And yet there is nothing you can do about it. Hahahahaha," said Syaoran. "No, you can't," yelled Sakura. "Don't do it Syaoran. Kushi is of Sakura's bloodline and you love Sakura," yelled Eriol.  
  
"I love Sakura? Impossible, she betrayed be and married you! I don't love and I never will!" shouted Syaoran. Sakura gasped for she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Syaoran doesn't love me? And never will?' thought Sakura. Sakura collapsed on the ground and Syaoran started to laugh once again. "What? Can't take the pressure, oh might Card Mistress! Hahaha," said Syaoran. "No, don't listen to him. He's being controlled," said Eriol. "Oh, I'm being controlled? Ok, then let's kill this child of yours to see how you like it," said Syaoran. And with that he stabbed a knife through Kushi's heart and Sakura can hear Kushi yelled before she was gone. "NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sakura. Then she woke up sweating and breathing hard due to the dream. Eriol had heard the yelling and asked, "What's wrong honey?" "Oh, Eriol, it was a nightmare!" said Sakura. After she said that she hugged Eriol and started to cry. "It's okay, it's just a dream, and it's over now. Nothing happened…shhhh…it's okay," said Eriol comforting her. Then Sakura slowly feel asleep and Eriol put her down on the bed. 'Sakura, it must be Yamato. He's the one doing this, he is putting silly ideas in your head, and to top it off you have to send her a nightmare. But about what? I'll find out. Sakura, I promise you, I'll protect our daughter and you no matter what. Yamato may not be able to track you down but he can send dreams to whomever he wants as long as he knows the full name of the person,' thought Eriol. Then he falls asleep himself.  
  
-The next morning at breakfast  
  
"Eriol, where's Sakura?" asked Yelan. "Oh, she is still in bed," said Eriol. "Why would Sakura still be in bed? She usually wakes up early and does her work," said Syaoran. 'Eriol, what did you do to her,' thought Syaoran. "Oh, that's because she had a terrifying dream last night or should I say nightmare. So I decided to let her sleep in today cause she seems tired," said Eriol. "But if mommy's in bed, who gonna help you train me," said Kushi. "Oh, it's okay. Mommy and I will train you. Mommy will wake up later, okay," said Eriol. "Okay," said Kushi happily. "Hey, dad, what are we gonna learn today? Yesterday, we learned about the sword and we fought with a practice sword," said Takeru. "Well, today, we will improve your reflexes and then start your training in martial arts," said Syaoran.  
  
"Alright, we get to learn self-defense," said Takeru. "I think you should stick to teaching Nadeshiko and Takeru and Eriol and I will teach Kushi instead. Kushi will be under our training. You need not to teach them all. You could just teach those two to your studies only," said Sakura. "Oh, Sakura your awake," said Eriol. "What do you mean, Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "I want Kushi to be trained by Eriol and me only. We won't have to rotate, it's too wasteful of the time," said Sakura. "But mother, I wanted to be trained by you in the field of magic," said Nadeshiko. "Whoever trains you will be no different," said Sakura. "But why?" asked Nadeshiko and Syaoran. Eriol looked at Sakura and knew that her decision is final and will not change. "Her decision is final. I'm sure Sakura has her reasons," said Eriol. Everyone sat in silence during breakfast. Later Sakura described her dream to Eriol and he immediately understood her decision.  
  
Okay, how was chapter 10? Hope y'all liked it! Well, the next chapter is…haven't thought of it yet so y'all just have to wait!  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	11. Old Friends Arrive

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is chapter 11 of my fanfic, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Old Friends Arrive  
  
-Airport in Hong Kong  
  
"Ah, we're finally here!" said Nakuru happily. A women at the age of Toya, she has very dark brown hair that you can barely tell she has brown hair, and she has brown eyes. "Yes, we are," said Kaho. A women whom looks like she is at her mid-40's, she has brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "Nakuru, don't forget what we're doing here in Hong Kong," said Spinel. A cat like creature like Kero and looks like a doll as well. "Don't worry, Spinney baby, I haven't forgotten yet," said Nakuru. "How many times have I told you not to call me that, my name is Spinel Sun," said Spinel. "Alright," said Nakuru. Everybody started to look towards Nakuru wondering whose she talking to since Spinel is in her bag.  
  
"We should go and find our master already," said Spinel. "Yes, Spinel is right, we should," said Kaho rather sadly. They both glanced at her sadly for both of them knew what was wrong. "Anyways let's get going, okay. The sooner we find them, the sooner we get to meet everyone in years," said Nakuru. "For once, you actually have a good idea," said Spinel. "What was that!" said Nakuru angrily. "Come on you two, we have no time to waste," said Kaho. "Yes," Nakuru and Spinel said in unison. Then they left to look for Eriol. Then Nakuru asked one person, "Um, excuse me, do you know where the Li residence is?" "Of course, they're really famous," said the man. He showed them the way and they all departed.  
  
DING DING DONG DONG "I'll go get it, mommy," said Xiaoling. "Be careful," said Meiling. "Who are you?" asked Xiaoling. "Um, where is your mommy and daddy?" asked Kaho. Then Meiling went to the door and asked, "Who are you looking for?" "Meiling, it's me Mitsuki Kaho. I'm here to speak to Eriol and Sakura," said Kaho. "Oh, Ms. Mitsuki. It's been awhile. Come on it, all of you. Xiaoling, go get your aunties and uncles," said Meiling. Xiaoling obeyed and started to yell for them along with running to them. "Auntie Sakura! Uncle Eriol! Uncle Syaoran! Grandma! We have guests," yelled Xiaoling. Everyone that was in the house started to go into the living room to greet the guests. "Who are the guests?" asked Eriol kindly to Xiaoling. "Them," said Xiaoling pointed to the three sitting on the couch. (Actually two of them sitting on the couch and Spinel was on the table with Kero.) Once Eriol saw Kaho, his smile faded. "It's been a long time hasn't Eriol?" said Kaho. "Master, you've grown so much," said Nakuru.  
  
"What are you all doing here? I thought you three were staying in England," said Eriol. "Master, it's obvious, isn't it. We came here to help you. As your guardians, we can't allow you to fight alone," said Spinel. "That's right, we're here to fight with you all the way," said Nakuru. "It's something that Eriol hadn't expect," said Sakura. "Sakura, you're here too, now this is way cool," said Nakuru. Then Kushi came running in to where Sakura and Eriol were standing. "Daddy, mommy, can I drink soda right now. I'm really thirsty," said Kushi. "Of course honey, but can you go and help your auntie Meiling with the tea," said Eriol. "Okay, daddy," said Kushi. "But sweetie, be careful not to hurt yourself," said Sakura. "Okay, mommy, I won't," said Kushi. Then Kushi went into the kitchen. "Kushi is yours?" asked Kaho slightly sad. "Yes, she is the daughter of Sakura and me," answered Eriol. "Oh," said Kaho looking down.  
  
Nakuru, trying to break the tension between the two cause everyone was all silent for they didn't know what happen between those two said, "So Sakura, I heard that you have two other children other than Kushi of course," said Nakuru. "Why yes. How'd you know? They're in the training room with Syaoran," said Sakura. "Toya told me everything of what had happened," said Kaho. "Oh, he's such a blabber mouth," said Sakura. "So Sakura, can we stay here since we came to help you?" asked Nakuru. "Of course you can stay. Wei will show you to your rooms," said Yelan. "Thank you very much, we appreciate it," said Kaho. "No problem," said Yelan. Then they Kaho and Nakuru unpacked everything in their new room. "Eriol, where are you going?" asked Sakura. "I'm going to have a talk with Kaho. We have some unfinished business to take of," said Eriol. "Alright," said Sakura. Eriol went down the hall and finally reached Kaho's room and he knocked on the door. "Come in," said Kaho. With that Eriol went in the room. "We have to talk," said Eriol.  
  
Okay, I'm finally finished with this chapter! Anyways, what is it between Eriol and Kaho. What secret are they hiding that everybody doesn't know, not even Sakura? Find out next time!  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	12. The Talk of the Past

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is chapter 12 of my fanfic, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Talk of the Past  
  
-Kaho's Room  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Kaho. "You know very well what. Why did you have to came back with Nakuru and Spinel?" asked Eriol. "I came to them to help you of course. What else would there be?" said Kaho. "Liar, you never could take 'no' for an answer," said Eriol. "What could you possibly mean? I did take 'no' for an answer for the past 8 years," said Kaho. "What do you want you old women?" asked Eriol with a bit of anger in his voice. "What do I want? You should have asked me that 8 years ago," said Kaho. "So you want me to break up with Sakura just to keep you happy," said Eriol. "So you've finally figured it out," said Kaho. "You know I would do no such thing to her at all, I love Sakura," said Eriol. "Yeah, and you said that you loved me too in the past but you still left to go to Japan and never came back," said Kaho.  
  
"Exactly, I said that I 'loved' you. It was in the past. Besides we knew our future will never work out. You knew that I only said that I loved you was to keep you happy," said Eriol. "I know you just say it to keep me happy. Why don't you keep me happy longer by saying you love me everyday," said Kaho. "I can't, I'm married, and I have a daughter. I can't be with you just to keep you HAPPY!" said Eriol. "Oh, come on, Sakura won't mind. I mean she's a very understanding person," said Kaho. "She may be understanding but it'll break her heart and that is a risk that I'm not willing to take at all," said Eriol. "Fine, have it your way, but mark my words, I will have what I want no matter what," said Kaho. Then Eriol exited and slammed the door shut only to find that Syaoran was standing there the whole time listening on their conversation.  
  
-Out in the Hall  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" asked Eriol. "Uh…um…I was," stuttered Syaoran. "Were you listening in on us?" said Eriol. "Um…I wouldn't say that," said Syaoran. "You were weren't you," said Eriol. "Anyways, I can't believe that Mitsuki-san actually likes you," said Syaoran. "Not a surprise since Tomoyo did once had a crush on me and Sakura and I are married," said Eriol. 'I think he's trying to irritate me on purpose,' thought Syaoran. "Whatever, don't you think that Sakura should know about this," said Syaoran. "No, I don't want her to be sad at all now," said Eriol. "But what exactly happened to Kaho and you when you left?" said Syaoran. "I'll tell you everything in the kitchen," said Eriol.  
  
-In the Kitchen  
  
They then took a seat in the kitchen to talk, and they each also have a cup of tea with them. "Well it all happened like this…  
  
Flashback  
  
-8 years into the past-  
  
"What do you mean you don't love me anymore?" said Kaho sadly. "I just don't. Now I know that our destinies weren't meant to be together," said Eriol. "But, where will you go?" asked Kaho. "I will go back to Japan, where my path of destiny will lead me to my future," said Eriol. "But you listen to me, Hiiragizawa Eriol. We will be together no matter what destiny said and you will love me even if I have to use force. Don't you understand, I love you with all of my heart and just wait, you will pay for this," said Kaho. "That's if you can even beat me in battle. Don't forget your position, Mitsuki Kaho; my love life has nothing to do with you. You are nothing but a follower. Nakuru and Spinel will be here to be with you, take care of them," said Eriol. With that, Eriol left, and Kaho broke down crying. Kaho then ran to her room, but Nakuru and Spinel was listening on the whole thing secretly. "Poor Kaho, we should leave her be," said Nakuru. "Yeah, let's go," said Spinel. They then left to do what they please.  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
"So that's how it ended. After that, I left for Japan and the rests you already know," said Eriol. "Oh, but she did say you will be with her, right?" said Syaoran. "Whatever she says is nonsense, she was too tense, and she wasn't thinking," said Eriol.  
  
Okay, the next chapter has action but not the action you think, it's the kind of action between the family.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	13. Some Misunderstanding

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 13 of my fanfic, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Some Misunderstanding  
  
-Kaho's Room  
  
'Maybe I should think up a plan to break up Eriol and Sakura. I still love him with all of my heart but I don't know about this…I have to! He will never know how I feel if I don't show him. But what? I know! Eriol may not fall for my tricks but that doesn't mean that Sakura won't fall for it. The best way to get to Eriol is through Sakura. I should tell Sakura that her husband has fallen for me. Yes, that is perfect. Eriol, I did say that one day we will be together. Hahahah!' thought Kaho. Then Kaho decided to go to Sakura to have a little chitchat. Then she left for Sakura's room since Kushi has fallen asleep.  
  
-Sakura/Eriol's Room  
  
KNOCK KNOCK "May I come in?" asked Kaho. "Oh, sure, come in. It's nice to have company," said Sakura. "Um…Sakura? Have something to tell you but I'm not sure if I should," said Kaho. "What do you mean?" said Sakura. "I mean what if the news hurts you badly. It will be a bit shocking," said Kaho. "Well, what is it, it must be important. I mean if it concerns me then I should have a right to know," said Sakura. "It's about Eriol," said Kaho. "What about Eriol? Is he hurt?" asked Sakura. "Actually, he's cheating on you with someone else," said Kaho. "Cheating on me? With someone else? How could it be?" said Sakura sadly. "He's cheating on you with me. I didn't want you to be fooled, I mean I can't keep it a secret anymore. We love each other very much and I hope you understand," said Kaho. "Sure," said Sakura. Then Kaho left and shut the door behind her. 'My plan is a success, look at her, in any time soon, she would break up with Eriol, and he will have no place to go but to me,' thought Kaho.  
  
'How could Eriol cheat on me now, not after what we've been through together. What will happen to Kushi? Maybe we should break up, it'll be the best since they are in love. I will prepare the divorce papers now,' thought Sakura. Then Sakura left for the lawyer's office to get the papers ready and give it to Eriol at dinner.  
  
-At Dinner  
  
"Oh, Sakura, your back. What are those papers for?" asked Eriol. "These are divorce papers, Eriol. I want a divorce," said Sakura. Everyone in the room gasped, except Kaho, she was trying to hide her grin. "Mommy, what are you talking about. If you and daddy break up, I won't be able to spend time with you two at the same time," said Kushi almost bursting to tears. "Why/ Why Sakura? You know that I love you with all my heart and soul, why must you break it," said Eriol. "Eriol, I know you're cheating on me with Kaho, and that you love her with all your heart, not me," said Sakura. "Daddy, is it true?" asked Kushi.  
  
"What do you mean? I have nothing with Kaho. Never did, never will," said Eriol. "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line here and you don't have to explain any further," said Sakura handed him the papers. "No, I love you and this love will never end!" shouted Eriol. With that, he took the papers and tore it to shreds. Sakura gasped and said, "I know you don't love you, why must you make this harder for me," said Sakura in tears. Then Eriol kissed her on the lips with all the passion he has for her. "Wo ai ni Sakura and that will never change no matter what people say," said Eriol. "Oh, Aishiteru Eriol," said Sakura. They were pulled together in a deep embrace. "Daddy, mommy, I'm so happy," said Kushi. She then joined the hug. 'Shit, my plan failed. I can't believe Eriol's love can be that strong. Ugh, just wait, there will come a day where Kushi will fail in her destiny and Sakura gets taken away forever. Therefore Eriol will come to me,' thought Kaho. "Good, now everything is alright. Can we please have dinner now?" asked Kero impatiently. Everyone started to laugh at Kero's comment. "What? I'm really hungry," said Kero.  
  
-Sakura/Eriol's room  
  
"Um, Sakura who told you that I love Kaho?" said Eriol. "Kaho," said Sakura. "Don't trust her, she's just trying to break us up," said Eriol. "Why?" asked Sakura. Then Eriol explained to her why Kaho would want them separated. "I never knew she loved you," said Sakura. "Don't listen to her, okay. Now let's go to sleep," said Eriol. "Okay," said Sakura. Sakura then gave Eriol a quick peck on the cheek before bed so did Eriol.  
  
Okay, there, chapter 13. The next chapter will be in the future okay. I'd like to thank my friends who helped me a little on this story. Thanks Linda, Linda, and Ria. Thanks for reviewing my fanfic too. And Thanks to Diana for giving me a copy of some of the songs I like, Arigato (thanks.)  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	14. The Training is Over and the Tournament

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 14, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Training is Over…what Tournament?  
  
-6 years later-  
  
-The Garden  
  
"That's it Kushi, keep going, you're doing great. That's it, you got!" exclaimed Sakura. "Good job, Kushi, you've finally completed your training," said Eriol. It's been 6 years ever since the children started their training. All three of the Mistress' children have completed their training but Kushi, the youngest child of Sakura, received special sessions of training. For that is due to the fact that she is the chosen one to lead the world out of disaster. "Kushi, I think it is time for you to receive the Star Key. The one in which I would create for you. It will be identical to mine but shorter so you can hold it better," said Sakura. "Yes, mother," said Kushi. 'She's grown so much, and she looks a lot like her mother, Sakura, my love,' thought Eriol. "O Key of the Star, I seek thee, give me the wand in which my daughter will use, under the name Kushinata. Release!" shouted Sakura.  
  
A little star key appeared in front of Kushi and it was pink just like Sakura's key. "Mother, how do I get the staff to be released?" asked Kushi. "The words will come to you," said Sakura. Kushi then closed her eyes and she started to cite the incantation. "O Key of the Star, powers of my family's symbol, grant me the power, I, Kushinata, command you. Release!" shouted Kushi. Then the wand stretched out to a length similar to the wand Sakura had when she was young. "I did it mother, father. Thank you so much, now I will train by my self with this wand and practice and get ready," said Kushi. "Be careful, you may be older but you are still our baby daughter," said Eriol. "Aw, father, you're embarrassing me," said Kushi. Then Sakura and Eriol went to the training room to see if the training with Nadeshiko and Takeru has concluded yet.  
  
-Training Room  
  
"Okay, now concentrate on your energy and target. Keep your guard up, never let it down, and use your reflexes," said Syaoran as he coaches the two as they go head to head in combat with their swords. Nadeshiko and Takeru training has dramatically increased, their combat skills as well as magic, and they all have education in Chinese and Japanese. Sakura and Eriol has just entered the door. 'Nadeshiko has grown so much. Now she is a lady at the age of 19. Takeru has grown so much, he is 16, and yet he still acts as though he's 10,' thought Sakura. "Okay, now stop. You two match each other's moves perfectly, now you are ready, and this is the end of your training," said Syaoran. "Yes, father," said Nadeshiko and Takeru in unison. "Mother, Uncle Eriol, welcome," said Nadeshiko and Takeru in unison. "Syaoran, did they exceed all levels of training?" asked Sakura. "Of course," said Syaoran. "Good, the three of them will compete in the Magical tournament that is held by the elders of the Li-clan," said Sakura. "Do you think they are ready for the magical tournament? There are a lot of competitors in the contest," said Syaoran.  
  
"They must show their skill. Each of them will be registered immediately and separately. People mustn't know two of them are of our children and they mustn't know Kushi is the daughter of Clow and me. But issue their names just don't let the elders recognize us or else we'll be pulled in the tournament as well," said Sakura. "Alright, are you two ready?" asked Syaoran. "Yes," said Nadeshiko and Takeru in unison. "You both will be using the sword as your weapons. Takeru, you get to have my sword and Nadeshiko, you get the sword your mother used when she stayed here to train. The one with the blue handle and pink blade over at that display case. See if it's too heavy," said Syaoran.  
  
"No, it's perfect," said Nadeshiko. "I'm glad, isn't Kushi in the tournament also? Won't see need an magical lineage?" asked Syaoran. "She already has one," said Sakura. "Okay," said Syaoran. "It's getting late, you should be going to bed now. Tomorrow's the tournament. Get a good sleep before the competition," said Eriol. "TOMORROW!!!" yelled Syaoran, Nadeshiko, and Takeru at the same time. "Yes, tomorrow, I forgot to mention to you all. It's just, it's perfect to test your skills right after the training," said Sakura. "Okay, let's go to bed Takeru," said Nadeshiko. Takeru trailed behind Nadeshiko to his room. Then Sakura and Eriol once again went to the garden.  
  
-The Garden  
  
"Dear, you should get some sleep before the tournament," said Eriol. "Your father is right you know," said Sakura. "Alright, but one more hour to train, it's only 9:00," said Kushi. "Alright, but if you're not in bed in an hour, you're not going to participate in the competition, k?" said Eriol. "Okay, thank you father, mother," said Kushi. "Oyasumi nasai Kushi," said Sakura and Eriol. "Oyasumi nasai okaa-chan and otou-chan," said Kushi. Then Sakura and Eriol went to their rooms and fell asleep while Kushi kept on training until 10:00. When she slept on her bed, she immediately fell asleep until she woke up early in the morning to train again. "What are you up so early Kushi?" said Nadeshiko still half asleep. "I'm training for today is the tournament," said Kushi.  
  
"That's right, I gotta get started before mother and father wakes up," said Nadeshiko who immediately began training with her sword. "Hey, Nadeshiko, how about we go on a head on head combat with swords?" asked Kushi. "But you don't have a sword," said Nadeshiko. "Guess again," said Kushi. Kushi concentrated and yelled out 'sword' and then her wand changed into a sword. "Impressive but are you good at your sword techniques," said Nadeshiko. "Well, you just have to find out, don't ya," said Kushi. They began fighting; both matching their opponent's moves one by one. Until the clanging of swords woke up Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran, Takeru, and Yelan. They came down stairs to see what was happening but to find that the two daughters of Sakura were practicing with each other. They were watching carefully to see who has the greater advantage.  
  
Okay, there was chapter 14 and I hope y'all enjoyed it!  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	15. Preparing for the Tournament

1 The Known Future  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 15, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Preparing for the Tournament  
  
-Garden  
  
As Nadeshiko and Kushi is locked in a fierce battle of sword combat, the adults were up to watch all of this to see how the fight was going to end up. All of a sudden, Kushi lost her balance (but nobody noticed except for Sakura, Eriol, and Yelan) and with that Nadeshiko won by kicking her. Kushi then fell on the ground. "Way to go, Nadeshiko. You beat Kushi," said Takeru. "Here, let me help you up," said Nadeshiko extending a hand to Kushi. "I can get up myself," said Kushi. With that Kushi pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Come on, don't be so serious, it was just a warm up," said Nadeshiko. "I'm not being serious," said Kushi. "Impressive, Nadeshiko, I certainly trained you well," said Syaoran. "You sure did, father," said Takeru. "Yes, thank you father," said Nadeshiko. "Kushi, your father and I wish to speak to you…alone," said Sakura. "Yes mother," said Kushi. With that Kushi followed Sakura and Eriol to his work room shutting the door behind them so no one can hear. Everyone one in the garden was confused of what can be so private that they can't talk out there. "Well, you all should go to breakfast first," said Yelan. "Yes," said Nadeshiko and Takeru.  
  
-Eriol's Work Room  
  
"Kushi, how could you loose like that, you could've won in just a minute flat against Nadeshiko and yet you strike," said Eriol. "But father I don't want to get Nadeshiko's spirits down now that it's so close to the tournament," said Kushi. "I understand that you don't want to but you can't do that all the time," said Sakura. "Yes mother," said Kushi. "When you are at the tournament, I don't want to see any of those slip-ups, we trained you to be on your guard, and to be quick in a fight," said Eriol. "Yes father," said Kushi. "You are dismissed," said Eriol. "Yes father," said Kushi. With that Kushi walked out to go to breakfast.  
  
"Sakura, we both know that we may be hard on her but we still love her," said Eriol. "I know but with the tournament coming up, I don't want to see any of them to get hurt," said Sakura. "Sakura, the tournament is only to sharpen Kushi's skill. As for the others, it's to determine who will be the master of the Li-clan," said Eriol. "I know and it is determined by skill," said Sakura. "That's right, now let's go to the tournament," said Eriol. Then they both exited and went downstairs.  
  
-Dinning Room  
  
"I think you all better get ready, we're leaving," said Sakura. "So soon, but we haven't even begun to pack," said Takeru. "What, well I had," said Kushi. "You have!" said Nadeshiko. "Yes mother and father warned me about it last night," said Kushi. "Not fair, how come no one warned us," said Takeru. "I did warn you, you said 'yeah', and you just went," said Syaoran. "Oh…then, I'll go get ready now," said Takeru.  
  
-Outside  
  
"Come on, everyone get inside," said Yelan. After they all got into the car, they headed to the tournament. "Wow, I haven't been in a limo before," said Takeru. "You ride one everyday to school, don't you," said Nadeshiko. "Don't spoil my moment," said Takeru.  
  
-The tournament  
  
They have finally arrived, it was held at a shrine, and three elders appeared to greet them. "It has been awhile Card Mistress," said the elder. "Yes it has and I wish to enter my three children into the tournament," said Sakura. "Yes, of course, I will see to it that it shall be done. But three?" said the elder. "Yes three," said Sakura. "I simply don't understand. Do not tell me that your faith as gone elsewhere for I know that you only had two with Syaoran," said the elder. "Yes, my third child is with-," said Sakura when Eriol cut her off. "Me, I am the father of the third known as Hiiragizawa Kushinata," said Eriol. "Oh, all mighty Clow Reed, I am pleased to have met with you," said the elder. "As I am with you, elder," said Eriol. "Alright for only the to shall be in the title of the Li-clan, I presume," said the elder. "Of course, without a doubt," said Sakura. "Alright then, follow me," said the elder and with that they all went inside.  
  
How'd you like it? Well, the next chapter will be about the magical tournament of course.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


End file.
